Si no quieres saber la respuesta
by Leeran
Summary: "Nunca preguntes algo de lo que no quieres saber la respuesta", esa debería ser su regla dorada. Porque no quería saber qué estaban haciendo Gokudera y Fran con aquellas comprometedoras fotografías... O cómo las habían conseguido, para el caso.


**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece. No sería capaz de intentar robarle ideas a uno de mis dioses :'D (?).

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de todo el arco del futuro. Posible OoC leve. Insinuaciones de yaoi. Mucha incoherencia.

**Notas: **De acuerdo, antes que nada quiero aclararles que _soñé_ esto. Obviamente no exactamente así, pero la idea general la soñé, y eso es muy WTF. Así que si el fic les parece completamente sacado de los pelos, es por eso *gota*. De hecho aún no creo que lo haya escrito. Hm, me disculpo de antemano si traumo a alguien con esto (?). Además no tengo mucha fé en la narración de este fic, así que...

Oh, y una pequeña aclaración. Al igual que varios otros de mis fics, este está escrito bajo la suposición de que Fran se une al grupo Kokuyou en un futuro relativamente cercano a la actualidad del manga, y que así termina interactuando con los Vongola. Lo aclaro para que nadie se quede "WTF" al leer :3U.

**Nunca preguntes algo de lo que no quieres saber la respuesta.**

Ignorarlo. Eso haría. Lo ignoraría con toda su voluntad (la cual a diferencia de su paciencia, podía ser gigantesca), se concentraría en el libro que estaba leyendo e ignoraría cada palabra que ese insoportable crío dijera. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿verdad? El Décimo no iba a tardar demasiado en regresar del pedido que su madre le había hecho, y entonces podría buscar alguna excusa creíble para irse.

"_Lo siento, Décimo, pero si me quedo no podré seguir tu orden de 'no matarlo'"_ pensó mientras fijaba su vista en el libro e intentaba concentrarse en las palabras escritas allí.

Y funcionó.

El problema surgió cuando por ignorarlo demasiado, Fran decidió buscar otra persona a la cual molestar antes que pasar su tiempo aburrido allí. Sólo que Gokudera no notó esto tampoco… Hasta que unos diez minutos después sintió que le agarraban del brazo y lo sacudían levemente.

—Señor Tormenta, Lambo quiere arrojarme una granada.

_¡¿Qué?_

El italiano levantó la mirada para fijarla en Fran, quien señalaba acusadoramente al Guardián del Trueno, a pesar de no reflejar expresiones en su rostro. Lambo a su vez estaba parado en la puerta, con una granada en la mano y lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¡Idiota, no tires esas cosas aquí adentro! ¿Sabes lo que me costó conseguir este libro? —Le gritó Gokudera, luego de pararse, listo para intentar detenerlo (o asesinarlo) si era necesario.

(Su orden de prioridades no tenía problemas, desde luego que no).

—¡L-Lambo no se ve ridículo! —lloriqueó Lambo, hablando en tercera persona, como de costumbre— ¡Y vestirse de vaca _no_ es gay!

—¡¿Al menos sabes lo que eso significa, vaca imbécil?

—Lo dudo mucho —respondió Fran, quien se había escondido estratégicamente detrás del italiano—. Pero creo que su cerebro tiene suficientes neuronas para darse cuenta de que era un insulto. _Creo_.

Gokudera se volteó a verlo, dirigiéndole una mirada de puro odio.

—¿Qué parte de "Cierra el pico y estate quieto o te arrancaré la cabeza con mis manos y se la enviaré a Chrome en una caja" no entendiste?

Fran se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo (como si realmente estuviera analizando la situación) antes de responder desinteresadamente:

—Lo de "arrancar cabezas con las manos", en realidad. ¿No es eso imposible a menos que tengas superfuerza o algo?

Si Gokudera no respondió de inmediato, fue únicamente porque se detuvo a meditar brevemente cuál sería la mejor forma de asesinar al niño sin que lo descubrieran. Finalmente optó por la solución más sencilla que existía de momento.

—Has algo bueno en tu vida y mátalo, vaca estú- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? —Cuando se volteó nuevamente para ver a Lambo y darle permiso de arrojarle la granada a Fran, notó que el niño ahora tenía en sus manos la dichosa bazooka de los diez años.

Y no estaba apuntada hacia él mismo como de costumbre, sino hacia…

Rápidamente se hizo a un lado, dejando a Fran al descubierto justo cuando Lambo disparaba el arma. La típica nube rosa rodeó al chico, y cuando ésta se disipó, un Fran diez años mayor, vestido en el uniforme de los Varia y con el cómico gorro de rana en su cabeza, había reemplazado a su versión menor que a Gokudera le había tocado cuidar.

Lo cual no hacía mucha diferencia, a decir verdad.

—¡Idiota! —le gritó Gokudera a Lambo, yendo hacia donde estaba y pateándolo fuera de la habitación— ¡Al menos aprende a disparar bien esa cosa! ¡Estaba al revés!

—Oh, es curioso como en diez años no dejó de ser un abusador de menores, señor Tormenta —dijo Fran "adulto" a sus espaldas, quién rápidamente se había percatado de la situación y había comprendido lo ocurrido.

El Guardián se volvió a verlo _nuevamente_ con odio… y con algunas dinamitas en su mano también. O la situación se habría vuelto muy repetitiva. El ilusionista respondió levantando sus manos en señal de paz, y dejando caer "accidentalmente" un sobre que había sostenido hasta aquel momento. Soltó un "oops" completamente monótono y esperó a que Gokudera cayera en la trampa.

Lo cual el muchacho hizo, luego de mirar sin mucho interés las fotos que se habían esparcido en el suelo, salidas aparentemente del sobre que había caído antes.

—¿Ese es el Décimo? —preguntó con sospecha en su voz, y sin esperar respuesta se acercó hasta donde estaban las fotografías para verlas mejor.

Se arrepintió (¿se arrepintió?) de inmediato. Porque la imagen que había visto antes de lejos sí era la de Tsuna… Pero… pero…

Su rostro pálido pasó rápidamente a colorearse de un intenso rojo.

—¡¿Q-qué demonios…?

Quizás la expresión de Fran no lo delatara, pero estaba disfrutando _tanto_ eso. Se agachó junto a Gokudera y, en lugar de guardar las fotografías nuevamente, se encargó de desparramarlas todas sobre el piso, asegurándose de que el otro pudiera verlas con claridad.

Todas y cada una de las fotografías mostraban al ya adulto Décimo Vongola… y todas y cada una de ellas parecían prácticamente sacadas para una revista pornográfica (incluso si en ninguna Tsuna pareciera ser conciente de que lo estaban fotografiando).

—Sabía que con lo pervertido que eres no ibas a poder resistirte.

El Guardián de la Tormenta nuevamente intentó dirigirle una mirada de odio, pero la vergüenza en su rostro impidió que se viera realmente amenazante.

—¡Tú, maldito hijo de…! ¡¿Qué se supone que…? ¡¿Cómo es que…? —se forzó a tomar aire y tratar de completar al menos _una_ frase—. ¡¿Por qué tienes… _eso_?

—Reborn-sama me las envió.

Gokudera lo miró aún más incrédulo si eso era posible.

—¿Por qué haría algo así?

—Porque yo se lo pedí —respondió sencillamente Fran, encogiéndose de hombros.

La expresión en el rostro del Guardián habría merecido su propia fotografía entonces. Nada podía ilustrar mejor la mezcla que el shock, la vergüenza, la incredulidad y el odio podían producir en una persona.

Y si las cosas parecían que no podían ponerse peores, se había equivocado. Porque justo en aquel instante escuchó la voz de Tsuna desde la puerta de la habitación.

—Hum… ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —preguntó curioso, al ver a la versión adulta de Fran. El futuro Jefe de los Vongola se acercó a ellos con calma, pero se detuvo en seco cuando consiguió divisar algunas de las fotografías que estaban aún regadas por el suelo. Con una expresión de absoluto horror, y un tono aún _más_ alterado que el de Gokudera antes, exclamó:— ¡¿Q-q-qué es…? ¡¿Qué se supone que hacen con eso?

El ilusionista levantó su mirada desinteresada para posarla en él, y abrió la boca para responder algo que posiblemente traumaría de por vida a Tsuna. Pero fue interrumpido por el Guardián, que por el bien de la salud mental de su Décimo (y ya que estamos la suya) prefirió adelantarse a responder.

—C-creo que no quiere saberlo, Décimo.

Sólo que desde el punto de vista de Tsuna, la forma en que aquella frase sonó _definitivamente_ no mejoraba la situación.

Pero Gokudera tenía razón de todas formas: _no quería saberlo_.


End file.
